


Choose(Sasuke Love Story)

by Yuuki_Aoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Aoi/pseuds/Yuuki_Aoi
Relationships: Sasuke x OC





	Choose(Sasuke Love Story)

Luna’s POV  
I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when suddenly  
I heard this annoying...... BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. “OH... MY.. EFFING... GOD. SHUT... THE.. FUCK... UP!” I yelled, throwing my alarm clock at the wall, shattering it. “Gre—at now “I” have to BUY A NEW ONE” I rolled my eyes sarcastically grabbing my red crop-top, white wolf hoodie, brown knee -high boots and my blue and hot pink mini skirt after running over to my desk to grab my sole purpose in my whole damned existence of a life aka my phone before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the knob to hot but sadly😭 today  
was the same as any other miserable day of my life. I stood under the icy water washing my frozen body and beautiful long ice blue hair. I sighed as I cuddled into the warmth of my towel. ‘They cut my hot water off again’ I thought as I blow-dried my hair. ‘Do you wish to leave this horrible place, princess’. “Ahh, who’s there?!” I yelled, pointing my blow dryer in every possible direction.‘Oi Shut ya trap I’m in yo head, stupid!’ “Why are you in my head?’ I asked from my  
spot on the ground. ‘Ima tell ya three things so listen up, the first thing being how to talk to me without making people suspicious. Just think what you want to say but don’t say it aloud unless you want people to think you're crazy. The second thing is I’m sealed inside of you so you don’t have a choice like it or don’t like it it’s your choice, and the third thing is you are from the Naruto World, not this accursed one.’ ‘T-the Naruto World?!’ I gasped quietly. ‘Does that mean my parents were from the Naruto World?’ ‘Yurp, they are of two great Konoha Clans… the Takahashi Clan and the Tanaka Clan’ ‘FOR REAL?!’ ‘Yes NOW STOP SHOUTING!!!’ ‘Sorry’ ‘Yeah well it’s time to take you home say hi to Kaka-Baka for me!’ She yelled with a smile as I blacked out in the middle of me cheering happily.  
Kaka-Baka/Bakashi/Kakashi’s POV  
I was walking through the woods outside the village gates reading my Icha Icha Paradise Book when I suddenly felt a huge burst of chakra. When I traced it back to the source I found a little girl(about 12) with long ice blue hair and hot pink colored eyes lying on the ground with two ninjas standing over her. I immediately recognized the two older ninjas and ran over towards the trio falling on my knees crying A-Ahmya-chan, A-Asahi-kun?”  
(Pic down below)

Ahmya’s (ah-my-ah)VERY Short POV  
“Take care of our little girl Bakashi for we must leave her now that she is here” I said my eyes full of tears. 

Asahi’s (A-Sai-Hee) VERY Short POV  
“Bye Short Stack!” I giggled rolling my eyes playfully as he threw random curse words at me through the tears in his eyes.

Bakashi’s Short POV 😝😋  
I lifted the girl up onto my shoulder and did the hand signs for the teleportation jutsu  
‘Rooster’

‘Boar’

‘Dog’

‘Rabbit’

‘Horse’

’Monkey’

‘Rat’

‘Snake’

‘Dragon’

‘Ox’

‘Tiger’  
(a/n I think that’s right?)  
and teleported myself and the girl to the hokage’s office.  
L3’s POV  
I was reading some important paperwork a/n*cough cough sleeping cough cough* when I heard a knock on my office door. “Come in”. I responded calmly. “Kakashi what do you need?” I said before looking over at the girl on his shoulder. “Who’s this?” I asked once I realized the girl on his shoulder. “Five words... Takahashi, Ahmya, and Tanaka, Asahi”. He said breathlessly. I gasped quietly thinking, ‘they had a child?!’ “Okay I will enroll her in the academys’ graduating class. She will start first thing tomorrow morning. As of now she needs to go shopping for some ninja gear and some everyday outfits but first take her to her parents' compounds’ and let her choose one of the two.” “Hai[1] Lord Third”  
Luna’s POV  
(Right after she wakes up)  
“Where am I?” I yelled sitting up on the couch. “You’re at your mom’s compound, what’s your name?” He asked me not looking up from his book. “Luna”, I said quietly looking around. “This is my mom’s compound?” I asked again“Y—ep”. He stirred finally looking up from his book. “Come on we’re going out for a walk.” He said shutting his book. “O—Kay” I said following him out the door.  
(On the walk)  
“So what’s your name?” He said still looking down at his book. “Luna Takahashi,” I said looking up at the clouds. “You’re going to the academy today.” He said looking forwards. “The what? I asked tilting my head to the right. The A-C-A-D-E-M-Y.” He said in a duh voice. Since when? I asked quietly. Since 3 hours ago. So when do I start? Today at 9:00 a.m. He said  
What time is it now? 8:52 a.m. “The fuck dude I need to go!” I said running but I stopped when I realized I didn’t know how to get there, where is it? I asked calmly, turning to face him. “It’s near the gate” he responded with a closed eye smile. Arigatõ[2]Bakashi! I said running off towards the academy.  
(At the Academy)  
Iruka’s POV  
“THANKS TO NARUTO YOU ALL HAVE TO DO THE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU AGAIN!!!” I yelled as I heard a knock on the door. “Who are you?” I asked suspiciously “I’m the new student” the girl said bowing. “Oh yeah I forgot I was getting a new student please come on in!” I said with a smile. “Class we have a new student! Please introduce yourself.” “Okay”  
Luna’s POV  
“Okay” I said looking towards the class. “My name is Luna Tanaka-Takahashi... I am the daughter of Asahi Tanaka and Ahmya Takahashi! I am the sole survivor of both clans other than my older sister — who I am told killed both my clans. I love singing, drawing, my friends, reading, training and a bunch of other stuff… I hate fangirls, fanboys, killing, stalkers,*glares at Sakura then looks at Sasuke with a ‘I feel sorry for you’ face* *Sakura sweat drops and growls under her breath* and my dream is to become a badass kunoichi like my mother wanted me to become! “Language” sorry my mother’s words. I said shrugging my shoulders. “Where do I sit?” Next to Sasuke, Sasuke please raise your hand! A boy with raven hair shaped like a duck’s ass raised his hand. ‘Damn it’ I thought. “Whatever” I said walking to the desk before I sat down next to the duckie boi. “Hi there Duckbutt!” I said, rolling my eyes as I looked to the front of the class. “Hn” “really all I get is a hn tch whatever I’m not a fangirl so drop the attitude or I’ll make you drop it!” I whisper-growled at him as his eyes widened.  
[Later after class at lunch]  
Sasuke’s POV  
‘She’s just like me’ I thought quietly to myself as I ate my lunch in silence. “Teehee” ‘oh shit’ I thought mentally groaning as I re-packed my lunchbox and jumped through the trees towards my secret lake.  
Luna’s POV  
I was sitting at the lake I had found when I felt a familiar chakra presence coming towards me. I paid no attention to it until a figure appeared on top of one of the trees I grew then froze. “How did you get here?” He said in shock. “I walked here, genius.” I said in a “duh” voice. “Okay so how did you find this place?” He asked quickly trying to change the subject. I don’t know— I just.. found it. I said laughing. “Mind explaining how this unfamiliar tree is frozen?” He asked suspiciously. “I grew it then froze it.” I continued in my “duh” voice. His look of suspicion changed to one of shock and awe. “Well I’m going to finish my lunch care to join me?” I asked politely growing a bush next to me… but in truth I didn't want him to say yes. “Sure” he said returning the look of disgust on my face with a smirk. ‘Damn’ I thought annoyed.‘Hey kid if you didn’t want him to eat with you then why’d you ask him?’ ‘I didn’t wanna be rude! I mentally shouted at the mysterious voice in my head. ‘Wait I just realized I still don’t know what your name is” ‘Name?’ ‘Yeah everyone has a name miss!’ ‘Hmm you can call me Sol And I’m Nightstar’ ‘Who was that?’ ‘Your other wolf-demon’ ‘ohh nice to meet you Sol and Nightstar’  
(Meanwhile in Sasuke’s mind)  
‘She’s so pretty and she’s just like me’ I said looking at her as she ate her lunch with her eyes closing occasionally.  
(Outside their minds’)  
“We’d better get back to the academy Sasuke” “Oh-huh yeah let’s go”  
Sakura’s POV  
Where’s my Sasuke-kun? Ohh there he is! I said looking up at the trees. Sasuke-kun! I yelled as another figure appeared next to him. Oh it’s you too… I mentally growled as I looked sweetly at the new girl. Konnichiwa[3] bubblegum stalker. She smirked, she knows I don’t like her so she’s purposely trying to get on my nerves. I said mentally growling. Well we’d better get to class so see ya later! She said smiling as I growled.  
Luna’s POV  
*phew* I’m glad we got away from her… how about you Sasuke? I said looking at the male standing next to me. Yeah I’m so….o glad we got away from her. Now then let’s head back to class, okay?


End file.
